


Daring

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [132]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hindu Patils, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Parvati was always daring to do a bit more than was proper.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Padma Patil & Parvati Patil
Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Daring

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: This is for Amber of Hogwarts (Slytherin), in honor of her birthday. Everyone else gets to enjoy Parvati dressing up to propose to Lavender & mentally freaking out, too.
> 
> Hindi Culture (Quick & Dirty): Crimson & Gold are traditionally worn while getting married and only while getting married. A shalwar kameez is a traditional garb popular in the Punjab region. Shiva, among many things, is the god of unions (including marriage), and one of his wives is named Parvati. One of his symbols is a snake twisting on itself. Nose piercings are actually fairly common in Hindi culture, at least for women, and do not have the same weird stigma they do in Western cultures. Mamī is one of the transliterate spellings of the Hindi word for “mother”. Bandar is also Hindi, for “monkey” and is a term of endearment. Not Hindu at all, but “wit” is an Old English euphemism for “penis”, and yes, Shakespeare knew that when he used it repeated throughout his works.

(^^)  
**Daring**  
(^^)

Parvati was very particular about the ensemble she chose for tonight. As daring as she was already being, there were still some lines she would not cross. Thus her shalwar kameez was not the crimson reserved for weddings, only a rich auburn, and the detailing was a goldenrod instead of gold thread. Judging on the tense scowl her mother was giving her, the fact that the detailing was a viper twisting upon itself might have been pushing that line a bit hard.

But then she truly needed Shiva’s guidance and strength for tonight, and who would deny her what benefits her name imbued her with? Her parents had chosen to name her as suggested by the Naming Seer. No matter her House, she would always have the right to wear the symbol of the husband of the goddess who first used her name.

Just to be on safe side, though, she laid out the proper offerings on the household altar before letting Padma take over the final adornments required. The aroma of the henna paste curled thickly through the air as Padma worked on painting the symbols to call on good luck and other blessings. Parvati almost laughed when the paste was removed to reveal that the stains matched the auburn of her clothing precisely enough that Padma’s smug look was definitely well-earned. That was her sister, all right, precision in all things.

Their mother sighed with complete resignation before leaving the room when Padma presented Parvati with a complete set of gold jewelry set with garnets closer to crimson than wine. The twins shared a look through the mirror’s reflection. Lavender was English, and while years of Divination studies had certainly given her an understanding of nuance, there was still a good chance that she would miss the blatant hints that Parvati was giving out by choosing to dress as she did.

The only way Parvati could be _more obvious_ of her intentions would be to show up in a true crimson and gold with a holy man in tow.

There was still time before their anniversary date tonight.

“ _Don’t you dare_ ,” Padma hissed in Punjabi. “Mamī would kill you if you tried to snatch your wedding even further from her. I will not help if you try to actually elope with Lavender instead of just proposing.”

“But what if she changes her mind?” Parvati countered. “I should be prepared to act fast.”

“I doubt that she will change her mind after putting up with you for so long already.” Padma put a necklace with a garnet pendant carved with the symbols of the Patil family around Parvati’s neck. “Besides, the gods have kept you together this long. There must have been a reason. What better reason than a long, happy life with your beloved?”

“When did you get so wise?” Parvati whined as she added the stud to her left nostril. Nerves aside, she was content to see how the proposal went. As least for now. Maybe she could still convince her parents that a short engagement would not be dishonorable.

“I’ve always been wise,” Padma boasted as she worked glittering gold chains through the hoops already in Parvati’s elaborate braids. “It’s why I was sorted into Ravenclaw while you flittered off to Gryffindor.”

“ _Wit beyond measure_ ,” Parvati mocked, deliberately switching to English for the phrase to make her twin blush. There was still no clear explanation on whether the innuendo was deliberate or not. Either way, it was still a great way to make Padma’s face darken with embarrassment. Parvati’s stomach twisted like it had a snake in it for a moment. “Do you really think she’ll say yes, Padma?”

“Oh, bandar,” Padma said as she wrapped her arms around her sister’s waist. “Of course, she will. Why, I bet that she’ll take one look at you all dressed up and propose herself!”

“I know you’re exaggerating,” Parvati commented after taking a deep breath, “but I’m going to let that comfort me.”

Less than an hour later, when Lavender did exactly that, Parvati couldn’t help but wonder if maybe her sister wasn’t the better seer, despite never taking a single Divination class.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 12); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC; Ravenclaw MC; Magical MC (x2); The 3rd Rule; Booger Breath; Ship Sails; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); In a Flash (Y); Green Ribbon; Greatest Gift  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Assignment No.: Term 12 – Assignment 5  
> Subject (Task No.): Media Studies (Task#12: Write about getting gussied up for a special occasion.)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [368](Parvati Patil); 365 [84](Elope); Mario Day [20](Reflection); Crazy Cone Contraptions [4](Auburn); To All the Characters I Loved Before [Andromeda Black Tonks] (Sisters; Pureblood)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Sp Bingo [5A](Yellow); Tr Bingo [5A](Gillian Cut); Hunt [Sp Writing Diversity](Hindi Character); Ship [Sp Big](Necklace)  
> Representation(s): Padma & Parvati Patil; Parvati/Lavender Brown; Hindi Patils  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Bechdel Test; Not a Lamp; Odd Feathers; Pocky Pockets  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: n/a  
> Word Count: 695


End file.
